Something New To The Table (Transcript)
(The episode opens up at the Krusty Krab where the camera zooms inside it) * Narrator: ''' Ahh the Krabby Patty. Bikini Bottom's favourite meal. No matter how far away citizens were from the Krusty Krab they would always go and get a bite of scrumptious Krabby Patty. Even the Mayor loves them.(Scene cuts to the Mayor's office with the Mayor eating a Patty while giving a thumbs ups then it cuts back to the Krusty Krab). But it's not just about the taste though. It's about the enjoyment you get from each and every mouth watering bite. Unfortunately things don't last forever and eventually things aren't as they used to be. * (Scene cuts to a close up of a customer) * '''Nat: '''I just don't get it?. I keep visiting this place almost everyday and now suddenly i am starting to get bored with the Krabby Patty. Am i doing something wrong?. * '''Fred: Hmm you may have a point.... * Narrator: See what i mean?. * Nat: Who said that!?. * Narrator: Me. * Nat: Dude i think we better get out of here. I think it's haunted. * Fred: Right. * (They leave the Krusty Krab. Scene cuts to another 2 customers) * Suzie: Hmm this taste a bit more stale than last time. I'm off i rather have high quality. * Nancy: Yeah. Let's go. * (Everyone at the Krusty Krab leaves the restaurant) * Mr Krabs: Hmm sounds like the smell of me CUSTOMERS LEAVING!!?? * SpongeBob: Oh that's only me. I forgot to take a shower this morning. * Mr Krabs: '''No look outside! * '''SpongeBob: It's empty so what. * Mr Krabs: It used to have customers in it. Now they are leaving. * SpongeBob: Why?. * Mr Krabs: Because apparently they are stale and boring. Hmm you might be a bit rusty on your skills......... * SpongeBob: '''Eureka!!!! * '''Mr Krabs: (Smelling SpongeBob) No wonder you didn't take a shower!. * SpongeBob: Noo i have an idea. * Mr Krabs: Well out with it boy. * SpongeBob: New menu item. Something different than the Krabby Patty * Mr Krabs: Well what do you have in mind?. * (Scene transitions to the next day) * Mr Krabs: Good idea of yours boy. Customers are coming like pancakes. * SpongeBob: You might be hallucinating. I think you better lie down. * (A customer walks in) * Nat: Hello i'll have the today's special please. * Mr Krabs: Here you go. * (He hands Nat a hot dog) * Nat: '''Dude get that thing away from me!!. * '''SpongeBob: Why?. It's only a bun and some meat. * Nat: I don't care i'm out of here. * (He runs of screaming) * Mr Krabs: Well back to the drawing board. (He sighs) * SpongeBob: Ooh i love drawing. Do you have any crayons?. * Mr Krabs: (Facepalm) * SpongeBob: By the way the hot dog's reminds me of a new item i installed a while back. I can't remember what they were but it seemed a bit weird. * Mr Krabs: Anyways do you have any more bright ideas?. * SpongeBob: Yes actually. * (Transition to the next day) * Mr Krabs: (Changing the sign) Perfect * (A customer walks in) * Mr Krabs: Welcome to the Krusty Krab Bakery. May i take your order?. * Fred: Bakery!?. I only come here for lunch. * SpongeBob: But we have lunch here * Fred: Boring!. * SpongeBob: But..... * Fred: (Interrupting) Lame. * SpongeBob: Come on don't you want... * Fred: (Interrupting) To leave?. Sure i'll do that right now. * (He leaves the Krusty Krab) * SpongeBob: Fish Paste!. * Mr Krabs: Well that's just great. We have tried 2 ideas and they both fail. That's basically another way of Neptune saying were old news. I guess it's time to move on. * SpongeBob: Not yet. I still have one more idea. * Mr Krabs: I will bet $5 you don't sell one ounce worth. * SpongeBob: Come on quit being so negative! * (Transition to the next day) * Suzie: (Reading sign) Hmm Krusty Krab Pizza eh?. I'll try that. * SpongeBob: (At till) See that?. I already have sold 1 pizza. See i knew it would work. * Mr Krabs: What did you put in it by any chance?. Just curious?. * SpongeBob: (With Pride) Jellyfish Liver. * Mr Krabs: SpongeBob you knuckle head!!!!!!!!!!. Why i oughta....... * (Customers scream and leave the Krusty Krab) * Mr Krabs: That's it you can find a new boss. I don't want to go on anymore. * SpongeBob: Why?. You own the best restaurant in the world!. * Mr Krabs: USED to own the best restaurant in the world. Sorry but your on your own kid. * (He leaves the Krusty Krab) * SpongeBob: '''(With temptation) So basically you don't want this $50 DOLLAR note i have with me. * '''Mr Krabs: 50 dollars is far from enough. * SpongeBob: Oh i know but i am annoyed that i have $500 with me and i have no one to give it to. * Mr Krabs: Ohhhhh!!!!!. Barnacles you win. * (He enters back to the Krusty Krab) * SpongeBob: Good now follow my lead. * Mr Krabs: Your a Sponge not a computer you numskull!. * SpongeBob: Noo. Just follow me. I have a plan. * (He smiles. Transition to the next day. Customers are queing for miles to enter the Krusty Krab) * Mr Krabs: Ok i really want to take the time to apologize. I should have really listened to you. I am really sorry. * SpongeBob: It's ok. I forgive you. Look the customers are coming back so it all ends well. * (SpongeBob gives a Patty to the customers) * Mr Krabs: Besides how did you get the Kabby Patty popular again?. It always surprises me....... * SpongeBob: I just added "New and Improved" to the title. * Mr Krabs: Really!?. * SpongeBob: Uh Huh! * Mr Krabs: (Laughing)''' '''That's me boy. * (The episode ends) Rate This Episode Don't forget your name, score and why. 1. 8.9 - Easily like SpongeBob, You're Fired except in a New and Improved way! It is a excellent episode full of little and big jokes that made me chuckle or laugh. My only two gripes are where is Squidward? and spelling/grammar mistakes. --I am the new Ghastlyop! (talk) 21:06, October 29, 2014 (UTC) 2. 43%: The plot I found a bit bland. It seemed to take random stuff from random episodes of the real series, like the Krusty Krab's customers go away and Mr. Krabs tries to get them back..... and at the end SpongeBob says "all I did was add new and improved to the title" which is a DIRECT quote from "Free Samples". There is a TON of grammar mistakes also, and the humor wasn't very good. The Krusty Krab bakery thing wasn't funny, just cruel that the customer wouldn't listen at all. Sorry if it sounds harsh, but it's just some things to work on and this is not meant to be mean. I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 21:49, October 29, 2014 (UTC) 3.42% I like it and but heres a lots of mistakes and the jokes were funny --ponys are good to eat jum jum 22:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts